A Line In The Sand
by KTBallerina
Summary: Summary: Daphne Greengrass Theodore Nott. Just because a relationship doesn’t transcend houselines, does not mean there are no objections. Could be read as a sequel to ‘In Uncertain Times.’


Summary: Daphne Greengrass/ Theodore Nott. Just because a relationship doesn't transcend houselines, does not mean there are no objections. Could be read as a sequel to 'In Uncertain Times.'

The Great Hall was quieter during breakfast than any other meal, mostly because the students were too tired to talk as they ate. However, this morning the Slytherin table seemed to full of discussion and intrigue.

Last night, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott had entered the Common Room together and had shared a brief kiss in front of the whole of Slytherin. This morning the two had walked to breakfast together, holding hands. This volatile piece of information had caused an absolute uproar.

Theodore's father was in Azkaban and his mother had passed away when he was only eight years old. Cold and pragmatic, Theodore's father had joined the Death Eaters, raising his son in his footsteps. However, Theodore was Lord of the Nott Estates and his alliance with Daphne could mean a change in political tendencies.

The Greengrasses were pureblood Slytherins, producing a Ravenclaw from time to time, whom were neutral in most things. Known for their caution and ability to rise again, they were not a clan to be looked down upon. However, many criticized the Greengrasses for a lack of ambition and pride.

At the discovery of the relationship between these two odd bedfellows, many Slytherin students had rushed to tell their parents of this latest development.

"Of course, he's nothing to look at," Pansy Parkinson said a little viciously, observing Daphne Greengrass and her new beau Theodore Nott. It was true that Theodore did have a slightly rabbity appearance to him, however he seemed to be growing out of that stage more and more everyday. "Then again, she isn't exactly a beauty herself."

The couple sat at the far end of the table from where Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were holding court. Daphne was reading diligently from her Charms book and Theodore was writing a letter to his younger brother. Both heard the comments and said nothing.

"It's a shame, though," Draco spoke conspiratorially, "Nott's father is a powerful political figure, his imprisonment notwithstanding and her father is less…respected, in most circles anyways."

Beneath the table, Theodore gently brushed his foot along her calf. She glanced up at him and smiled, then went back to her book. Daphne's smile did not fade as she continued to read. Once again their faces betrayed no sign of hearing their house's tirade.

"Eventually, Nott's father will get wind of the whole situation and end the whole affair, entirely. His father doesn't have any reservations about completing necessary tasks, does he?" Draco added nefariously. The Slytherins all smirked, knowing Draco was referring to Nott's mother's extremely advantageous death.

Theodore was tying his letter to the leg of his eagle owl, Calliec. Daphne reached out to pet the bird and stroke his feathers. Theodore placed his hand over hers and held it, just for an instant.

"She's almost as bad as a Weasley with all that red hair, though I'm sure she'd call it strawberry blonde. At the very least, she doesn't have freckles," Pansy remarked scathingly as Ginny Weasley walked past the Slytherin table. Some of the other girls gave a little giggle.

"No one is as low as a Weasley," Draco added with a sneer. Theodore saw her eyes fill with tears at the comment, but she strode past with her head held high.

Daphne and Theodore left the Great Hall, once again holding hands, pretending not to hear what their classmates had said about them. Once outside, Daphne began to let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Theodore was far too much of a gentleman not to comfort her. Carefully, he embraced her and let her cry.

After a moment the door to the Great Hall opened once again and a solitary Draco Malfoy exited. He observed the scene before his eyes and gave a slight sigh of exasperation.

"Come on, Nott," Draco commanded him solemnly, gesturing for him to follow. Theodore glanced up from Daphne and nodded, knowing somehow this was important. Theodore gave Daphne one last kiss on the forehead and departed out the front door with Draco.

They walked over the grounds, not talking until they reached the quidditch pitch. Draco walked over the sand pit below the three goal posts. Once there, he dragged his foot through the sand making a line.

"This is your line in the sand, Nott," he said slowly. Theodore understood the symbolism of the line, but was curious as the why Draco wanted to know his own choice. In his mind, Draco should be worried about his own expectations. Teasing first years and Harry Potter was one thing, however involvement with the Dark Lord was another.

"I know where Daphne is," Draco continued, boldly. "I know where her father is," he said making a small divot on one side of the line, "and where your father is," Draco intoned making another mark.

With a sudden feeling of anger and resentment, Theodore smashed his own foot into the sand, destroying Draco's little picture. The sand erupted from his foot splattering all over Draco and himself.

"Why do you care?" he demanded still angry.

"Nott, I have never crossed you or tried to make you one of my menials. I have a healthy respect for you and your own. However, Daphne Greengrass could be your downfall. You know what you are bound to," Draco reminded him gently.

They began to walk away from the quidditch pitch, over the grounds. Draco seemed to be leading him farther from the quidditch. Together, they walked along the lake, until they came to a small oak tree. Draco leaned up the tree and stared out over the lake.

"Same as you," Theodore replied, feeling only sympathy for the young Malfoy heir. Theodore knew, Draco and him were of the same breed, born and raised for the glory of the life of a servant of Lord Voldemort. They were successors to their fathers. Theodore was trying to defy that destiny, to make his own.

"When you see her on the other side of the battlefield, will you be able to do his bidding? Will you be able to kill her, even if you love her?" Draco asked the furious Theodore. "And if not, what will you say to excuse yourself in the Dark Lord's mind that will matter?"

Theodore had no reply for a moment, then a though came to him.

"You seem to have thought this through, Malfoy," Theodore said with an accusatory edge to his voice. Draco nodded, very slowly. He carefully stepped aside and revealed a heart carved into the tree.

Within the heart, the initials D.M. and G.W. were etched into the bark. Suddenly, Theodore understood, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Theodore reached out and traced the letters.

"I'm not trying to deceive you. I told you, you are my equal, Nott," Draco admitted quietly. "You have my respect, not my patronage."

"This doesn't change anything. Not how I feel about her, not my alliance, and not how much I despise you," he responded listlessly.

"I know."

Theodore carved his own heart into the same tree.

It bore the initials T.N. and D.G.

It was some proof.

Fin


End file.
